The Erotic Dimensions of Rick and Morty
by Dusk Xayah
Summary: Website: Lewdwords-dot-com, 10th person to join gets a free 1k word story. ;)
1. Commissions

Hello, fans!

I have a website to showcase my works. I find FF to be very restrictive, so I'm moving out. Check it out and show your support! And, if you're a talented writer, let me know if you're interested in joining as an author. I hope to see you all there!

Lewdwords -dot- com


	2. Chapter 1

The door to Morty's room cracked open slightly. Summer peaked through the slight gap to spy on Morty. Tonight was the night she was going to approach him, to expose him to her desires. She loved him dearly, despite their occasional quarrels. It was fifteen minutes past midnight, and Morty was still awake, furiously masturbating under his covers. She took a quiet step in to the room, and although she had thought she was undetectable, the rapid movement under Morty's blanket stopped abruptly. He peered out from under his blankets, sweat dripping from his hair and brow. Clearly he had been hard at work.

"S-summer? What do you want..." he stammered. His obvious discomfort discouraged Summer slightly, but she pressed on.

"Morty, I..." she began, unsure how to proceed. She walked awkwardly to the side of his bed and sat down next to him.

"Summer, this isn't really a good time," Morty whispered.

Summer let out a long sigh. She couldn't bring herself to look at Morty, and her confidence started to drain. Without a word, she sat up and made her way back to the door.

"Uh... goodnight..." Morty said awkwardly.

His sister stopped, her hand resting on the doorknob. She rubbed the back of her neck, and squared her shoulders. Instead of leaving, she shut the door. The room was nearly pitch black, only the tiny lights of Morty's alarm clock illuminated them.

It was just enough light for Morty to watch Summer undress from her silk pajamas. She wore no bra or panties underneath. The dim light made it difficult to really assess her. His heart rate shot up to what felt like a million beats per second, and although he felt he was morally obligated to shut his eyes, they were locked on to his older sister's naked body.

She strutted over to his nightstand, and lightly tapped the metal base of the lamp that rested on it. The dim light truly exposed her nudity to him, and she saw his eyes scanning every inch of her.

"Summer this isn't right," Morty said far too quietly. Summer could tell that he was putty in her hands.

The young woman reached a leg over to straddle Morty. Her crotch teasingly placed over his. Her labia was ever so slightly swollen, and it seemed to petrify her brother. Her perky breasts seemed to ignore gravity, and her long hair flowed around her shoulders to barely hide her nipples. She gently laid herself atop Morty, forcing her groin against the thin blanket that covered his. She was much taller than him, so her breasts were nearly at his chin. She felt the heat of his dick through the blanket; it twitched with need.

Up until this point, she had said nothing. There had not been a way to explain what she had wanted, but a few words danced around her tongue.

"I want you inside me."

The statement shocked her as much as it shocked him. They stared at each other in silence for a minute. Summer retook the reigns and started grinding against him. His breath quickened and he started huffing through his mouth. He avoided looking at her face, and instead focused on her nipples.

Delicately, Summer started tugging the blanket from the base of the bed to the top, effectively exposing Morty's small but throbbing dick, but leaving him covered from his stomach to his neck. She kept her momentum and gripped his shaft, pivoting her hips so that he was prepared to enter her.

Slowly, carefully, Summer lowered herself on to her brother, taking his small and undeveloped member in to her vagina. The wet hotness intoxicated Morty, and he had already been masturbating, and to Summer's surprise, he shot his cum in to her vagina on the first thrust. She had the urge to lift herself off, but Morty was still hard. He let out a quiet but very long moan. His eyes shut tight and his legs spreading at the knees.

Summer began bouncing up and down, her pussy gripping at Morty's shaft as it was forced in and out. His cum leaked out, creating tiny squelching noises. His hands and arms were still at his sides under the blanket, which disappointed Summer. She had hoped he'd have been more assertive. She kept her rhythm going, feeling herself begin to climax. As she approached her orgasm, she propped herself up on one arm and rubbed her clit with the other. Her pace quickened, and her controlled bouncing turned erratic and desperate. She glanced down at Morty's cock penetrating her, and the sight of something so taboo sent her over the edge. She slammed herself hard and fast against Morty, letting out a moan that she didn't even bother to stifle. She felt more of Morty's hot cum shoot inside of her.

She pulled herself off of his dick and fell on top of him, squeezing his face between her tits. She felt his hands move from under the blanket and reach out to grab her ass. She moaned to let him feel her approval. He rubbed her ass, kneading it and pulling her cheeks apart. Cum oozed from her pussy and spilled lazily down Morty's lower stomach. He followed the sticky substance to her vagina, which he played with. She guided his hand toward her opening, coaxing him to finger her.

He wasn't very good at it, but she enjoyed the sensation of her brother fingering her. They both stopped abruptly when they heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Fuck..." Summer said. She leapt catlike off of the bed and pulled her clothes back on. The thin silk material darkened where cum still oozed from her vagina, smearing it around her pussy.

"Don't tell anyone," she said to Morty.

"Wait, is... is this just a one time thing," Morty asked.

Summer yanked his blankets back down to cover him, "Not if you keep your mouth shut," she said. Quietly, she left his room. She turned towards her room, and bumped in to Rick.

"Uh. Hi," she said. Rick looked her up and down, noticing she was covering her crotch, and seeing the sweat drip down her forehead and neck. He glanced at Morty's door.

"Welp, fu-*burp*-ck this dimension," he said. Summer watched him leave through a portal. Her hands still covered her sticky crotch.


End file.
